


Kidnapped

by Sammykh



Series: Roleplay Scenarios [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Almost smut, BUT OMG THE FLUFF NEVER ENDS!, Bad Things Happen To Carlos, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roleplay, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tickling, Torture, but not, roleplay format, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos hadn’t been in Night Vale very long, but when a black car pulled up in front of his lab and several agents completely clad in black, he knew that, even for this town, that wasn’t exactly a good sign. He hesitated upon opening the door when they knocked, but eventually did, a question of what they wanted halfway out of his mouth before they grabbed him, covered his face with a cloth, and then dragged his struggling form into the back of the car, the breaks screeching as the car peeled off being the last thing Carlos heard before everything went dark.</p><p>Co-written by: http://cecilvoiceofnvcr.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> each - is the switching of the writers.
> 
> This time I wrote Cecil.

 

-Carlos hadn’t been in Night Vale very long, but when a black car pulled up in front of his lab and several agents completely clad in black, he knew that, even for this town, that wasn’t exactly a good sign. He hesitated upon opening the door when they knocked, but eventually did, a question of what they wanted halfway out of his mouth before they grabbed him, covered his face with a cloth, and then dragged his struggling form into the back of the car, the breaks screeching as the car peeled off being the last thing Carlos heard before everything went dark.

-“Sweetie! I know you are busy and working late, but I brought some gluten free doughnuts to tide you over until dinner tonight!” Cecil called out as he entered Carlos’s laboratory. Only silence greeted him. He put the bag of doughnuts down, and searched the place. Carlos was nowhere to be found. What he did find however, was a Bunsen Burner lit and a beaker of indeterminate liquids resting nearby. Carlos had always told him safety rules of the lab every time he visited, so he knew that a lit flame left unattended next to chemicals was dangerous, and Carlos wouldn’t let it happen. Cecil immediately went to his phone and dialed Carlos’s number.

-Carlos’s phone rang in his coat pocket, but he could not answer. Instead, one of the two agents holding him between them in the back seat reached into his lab coat and grabbed the phone, clicking the ignore button and then taking out the battery, tossing it to the floor. “That was Palmer.”

“I figured.”

“You think he’ll figure out what’s happened before we’re done?”

“He’s not an idiot. He’s been here his whole life. I’m sure he recognizes someone being taken for reeducation. He’s been through it enough times himself. The scientist shouldn’t take very long, though, since it’s his first time.”

-Cecil stared at the phone. The ringing was abruptly cut short, and the wailing that signifies an ignored call. If Carlos was too busy or away, it would be on silent, and therefore ring out. Someone was on the other end who wasn’t Carlos. Cecil felt adrenaline start to coarse through his body, as he rushed outside to find any hint of what could have happened. That's when he saw Carlos’s glasses lying miraculously unbroken next to the curb. Looking at the road, he recognized the tire tracks. The Secret Police re-education unit.

-When they reached the Abandoned Mineshaft, the agents got out, one lifting Carlos over their shoulder. The scientist groaned quietly, squirming a little, and they replaced the cloth until he went still again. Then, they brought him inside, down to the proper room, and stripped him down to his underwear, sticking electrodes to his chest and temples and then strapping his wrists and ankles tightly to the table he was laying on.

“Watch him,” one of them said to another, “and call me the second he wakes up.”

“Yes, sir.”

-Cecil raced to his car, getting in and speeding in the direction of the Abandoned Mineshaft. He was not going to let Carlos go through the same pain he had to.

-Carlos had the worst headache he could remember when he came to, blinking a few times, wincing at the bright lights shining down onto him. “Ceec…?” he mumbled, trying to reach out to grab his glasses, finding he couldn’t move, and then finally remembering what had happened. “Oh…” he groaned. “Oh, god…hello? Wha’s…wha’s goin’ on?”

A door opened, closed, and then opened again, and when Carlos turned his head with another groan he couldn’t make out anything more than a dark, terribly blurry figure.

“Carlos the Scientist,” they said, and while it hadn’t been a question, he murmured, “…Yes?” and then cried out when his response was a long electric shock that shook his entire body.

“You’ve been here over a year and a half, Mr. The Scientist, we were hoping you would have learned what was expected of you by now.”

“Agh! I didn't—what’re you talking about?!”

“Illegal writing utensils, illegal use of knowledge, illegal questioning of the City Counsel’s decisions, to name a few violations.”

“I’m a scientist! All I do is question things!”

“Oh, we know. That’s the problem.” He turned and nodded towards someone Carlos couldn’t see. “Hit it again, officer.”

-Cecil arrived, and ran to the entrance, only to find the door locked. He began banging on it desperately, while shouting “Open up I know you know I'm here!”

-“Get out of here, Palmer,” an officer said calmly from the other side, “go home. This isn’t about you. Don’t make us put you in there, too.”

-“Let him go! He-He is my responsibility! Let him go, and take me instead. I accept full responsibility for his actions!” Cecil cried out, hoping it would work.

-“We’re not affecting his memories, Palmer. Not this time. But if you don’t leave, or at least step away from the door and stop yelling, we will.”

-“Fine!” Cecil said, stepping away from the door and crossing his arms. “But I want him back as soon as possible!”

-A little less than a half hour later, the door opened, and someone pushed Carlos out, letting him stumble a few feet before they shut the door again. He swayed a little, an untouched ice cream cone in his hands and bandages around his temples, his eyes half-lidded, looking like had no idea what had just happened.

-“Carlos!” Cecil cried out, wrapping Carlos in his arms. “Shhhh, shhh baby its going to be ok.” Cecil led Carlos to the Car, buckled him up in the front seat, returned his glasses, and began the drive home.

-Carlos held his glasses on his head, like he was afraid they were going to suddenly disappear again, his gaze lowered, very quiet, trembling. “…Ceec,” he finally whimpered, not looking up. “Cecil…”

-“Shh baby, we are almost home” Cecil said gently, gripping the wheel tighter. "Don't worry baby its all over.”

-“I…I dropped my ice cream,” Carlos sniffled, looking sadly down at his empty hand, not quite sure exactly when that had happened.

-“We have some at home. Its all ok baby it will all be ok”

-Carlos whimpered quietly again and then tucked his knees up to his chest, curling towards Cecil, his head leaning on Cecil’s arm.

-Cecil took a hand off the wheel and began stroking Carlos’s head. “Shhh, shhh baby we are almost home, we are almost there.” Cecil kissed Carlos’s head at the next red light.

-“‘Kay. ’M tired,” Carlos murmured, closing his eyes, nuzzling the other’s arm before going still with a quiet hum.

-A few more minutes pass and Cecil pulls into his parking spot. He smiles weakly at his slumbering boyfriend and unbuckles him, and gets out of the car. Walking over to the passengers side he removes the rest of the seatbelt and picks Carlos up bridal style and is stopped by the door. Staring at it for a couple minutes, he temporarily sets Carlos’s feet down, allowing him to lean on him, and quickly opened the door, picking him back up before he could stir, and carried him all the way up to the bedroom, and laid him on the bed. Cecil then got out his fuzziest pajamas and quickly redressed his boyfriend, and tucked him into the covers. Cecil kissed Carlos’s forehead. “Goodnight sweetie, I love you.” Cecil then laid down next to Carlos, and wrapped his arms around his broken lover, and went to sleep.

 


	2. A Better Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff!!!

-Carlos woke just when the sun was coming up, wincing, groaning quietly. He relaxed again, though, when he felt Cecil’s arms around him, snuggling up as close as he could to his boyfriend, tangling their legs, sighing. He had a terrible, terrible headache, but other than that…he felt…relatively okay. His mind was very fuzzy and his thoughts were taking a little too long to fully form, and anything more complicated than a basic scientific formula was a little too much for him right then, but…he hadn’t lost his knowledge like he had feared. He remembered everything. He just felt…like everything was in slow motion. But that would go away…right? Probably, anyway.

-Cecil woke at his boyfriends stirring. Scooting closer, he kissed Carlos’s forhead agian, as if to kiss away the headache he knew was there.

“Mornin babe, how are you feeling?”

-Carlos looked up at him, weakly. “Tired…and really…weird.” He pressed his head against Cecil’s chest, wincing again. “And my head…”

-“Yeah, its one of the side effects of being re-educated. Would you like some icecream for breakfast with pancakes on the side?” Cecil asked, rubbing Carlos’s head.

-Carlos nuzzled his hand and nodded a little. “Yes. Please. I’d like that.”

-“Alright” Cecil said gently. “Lets get you to the couch. Do you think you can stand on your own?”

-“I…I don’t know. ’M kinda shaky. Help me up?”

-“Oh yes sweetie of course.” Cecil walked over to Carlos’s side of the bed, gently grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into a sitting position.

“I will also have to get you a glass of water, you look dehydrated.” Cecil said, looking closely at his boyfriends face. Cecil then wrapped one of Carlos’s arms around his neck and lifted him up.

“Doin ok babe?”

-Carlos leaned against him heavily. “Little dizzy…but yeah, I’m okay. Thank you, my love.”

-Cecil nodded and began to maneuver them both out the door into the living room, but before they even reached the door, Carlos swayed and Cecil lost his balance, sending them both tumbling to the floor. After sitting up and checking to make sure Carlos had no new injuries, he grabbed both of Carlos’s arms, pulling Carlos back into a sitting position.

“A little dizzy?” Cecil said with a laugh.

-“Okay…really dizzy,” Carlos said with a weak smile, leaning forward to kiss the other.

-Cecil brought up his hands to cup Carlos’s cheeks and brought him closer and kissed him tenderly. The kiss turned into and embrace as they just sat for awhile, enjoying the touch of each other. After a bit, Cecil's stomach growled, reminding him of their mission.

“Alright, shall we try again?”

-“Yes. Yes, okay.” He grabbed Cecil’s arms gently as the radio host helped him back to his feet, finally getting him to the couch, which he sat down heavily on and then laid down. “Thank you, Ceec.”

-“You’re welcome babe” Cecil said, kissing his forehead and walking into the kitchen, grabbing a pill bottle and preparing a glass of ice water. Walking back to the living room he handed Carlos the glass of water, and removed two pills from the bottle and held them out.

“Take these, they will make your head feel better.”

-Gratefully Carlos took the pills, put them in his mouth, and then downed the glass of water, his eyes closed, pleased, not having realizing how thirsty he was until now. “Yes…yes, thank you.”

-Cecil smiled and returned to the kitchen to make the pancakes, and as soon as they were done he plated them and got out an entire quart of icecream and a spoon, and set everything on the coffee table, bringing it closer to the couch.

“I love you Carlos” Cecil said as he sat down and looked into Carlos’s tortured eyes.

-Carlos hummed happily and took some of the ice cream on the spoon and put it in his mouth. “I love you too,” he mumbled around it, giving him a lopsided smile. “Thank you.” He winced and rubbed at his head and then turned to eat.

-Cecil looked at Carlos worriedly.

“Are you feeling any better hun?”

-Carlos thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. “A little. Thank you. That was…that was not fun.”

-Cecil slid closer to Carlos, wrapping him in a snuggle hug. “I know, its never fun…” Cecil trailed off.

-Carlos swallowed hard and nuzzled him. “Sorry…didn’t mean to sound inconsiderate. I shouldn’t be complaining for just going once.”

-“Oh, No Carlos” Cecil gasped “Carlos,I didn’t mean to undermine your pain, I-I was empathizing. Carlos, It is a horrible experience, there is no better or worse. Whether hours or minutes, electric shock or waterboarding, they are all equally horrible, you have a right to feel like shit, and have icecream for breakfast the next day. Carlos you mean everything to me, You don’t ever have to feel inferior around me.” Cecil said, holding Carlos tighter as if trying to transfer all the pain to himself.

-“S-sorry,” Carlos said quietly, tearfully, “I j-just…I knew it was bad, but…God, Cecil, I don’t want you to ever go through that again…I’d do anything. Honestly anything. I’d do it again.”

-“Oh Carlos.” Cecil said, just as tearfully, and kissing the tears off of Carlos’s face. “There are many things in this town that can hurt us, even kill us. I would go through the Library and back gladly as long as your with me every step of the way. Or if I knew you were waiting on the other side. You don't have to take my place in anything, because I have you to look forward to. I have you to cuddle and kiss whenever I am upset or hurt. And I have no qualm doing the same for you.”

-Carlos smiled and sniffled and hugged the other tightly, nuzzling against his chest. “Always by your side, Cecil. For cuddles and kisses and love and fighting off whatever else. I love you too much to ever leave you alone.”

-“Now what say we cuddle here all day, marathon The Big Bang Theory, and order pizza for dinner?” Cecil said, nuzzling Carlos’s perfect hair.

-“That sounds wonderful,” Carlos said with a yawn, tilting his head up to kiss him. “My lovely, too good to me Cecil.”

-Cecil deepened the kiss, ruffling his hands through Carlos’s hair.

“Carlos, is it scientifically possible to make icecream pancakes?” Cecil said, breaking from the kiss thoughtfully.

-“Mmm…no. The ice cream would melt. However that sounds delicious and I would love to invent that.”

-“Well” Cecil began, his voice slipping into a seductive tone. “From the taste inside your mouth, you already have.”

-Carlos blushed brightly and buried his face in Cecil’s shoulder, giggling quietly, embarrassed.

-Cecil laughed, glad he lightened the mood. He attempted to reach the remote on the coffee table, his upper body pinned by Carlos, to no avail. ‘Eh’ he shrugged, deciding it wasn’t worth it to move and get the remote, instead he squirmed in order to fit underneath Carlos better, and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head in Carlos’s hair, and breathing a very content sigh. After all, why ruin a perfect moment?

-“I like this better than TV,” Carlos said when Cecil gave up, smiling and nuzzling him again, kissing his neck.

-“So do I” Cecil purred with a slight shudder.

-Carlos smiled, reaching up to cup the other’s cheek and kissing down to his collarbone. “Plus…I don’t even need a remote to turn you on…”

-Now it was Cecil’s turn to blush.”C-Carlos, if your feeling up for it we-”

-“We can what, Ceec?” Carlos murmured, pressing closer and looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, breathing a little bit quicker. “I think I am definitely feeling up to whatever you want to do…”

-Cecil’s blush deepened. “N-neat!” was all he could stutter out before pulling Carlos into a deep and erotic kiss.

-“Hmm…” Carlos mumbled, cupping the back of the other’s head and pulling him closer, and when he finally had to pull back to breathe he quietly panted out, “Bedroom?”

-“Yes my sweet Carlos, yes!” Cecil said with an exhale, lifting himself and Carlos off the couch, sneaking in another erotic kiss, attempting to breathe in through his nose so as to keep within the kiss.

-Carlos giggled and kissed him back before mumbling, “Dizzy…I need to focus on getting there, my Cecil…”

-“Right, yes.” Cecil said, lifting Carlos with a swoop and smile, and carried him into the bedroom, before setting him onto the bed.

-Carlos giggled and laid back, waving for Cecil to join him, kissing him when the other was beside him, tangling their legs.

-Cecil moaned through the kiss and rolled Carlos on top of him, and began taking the fuzzy pj shirt off, hearing it crackle at the friction as it was pulled over Carlos’s head.

-Carlos kissed him again and gasped when he shocked Cecil and himself, putting his hand to his mouth. “Ow! Huh.” He smirked down at him. “So many sparks between us.”

-“Quite the shocking experience.” Cecil replied with a laugh.

-Carlos covered the other’s mouth and shook his head. “That was horrible,” he chuckled, kissing him again. “No more talking…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the almost smut tease lol more chapters soon!


	3. A Fun Afternoon

-An hour later, Cecil and Carlos were snuggled amidst the ruffled sheets, Cecil absently playing with Carlos’s hair, and the feeling of their warm bodies pressed together gently was intoxicating. Cecil then felt a gnawing ache in his stomach, signifying hunger. “Its almost lunchtime.” Cecil observed.

-Carlos mumbled incoherently against the other’s neck, finally turning his head and repeating himself. “Stop being so comfortable and maybe I’d wanna let you go.”

-“This just in, Mad Scientist starves boyfriend” Cecil joked, using his announcer voice, poking Carlos in the side.

-Carlos giggled and kissed his cheek. “No…I want you forever. I could never do that.”

-“I know, my sweet Carlos.” Cecil said, embracing Carlos tightly.

-Carlos nuzzled him and then sighed dramatically loud when Cecil’s stomach grumbled again, smiling as he moved down and kissed right above his belly button. “I guess if we must…” he said teasingly, clasping their hands together and grinning up at him. “More cuddles later, though. I demand them.”

-Cecil smiled, sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed and walking to the closet to put on a bathrobe. “That begs the question however, what do we want for lunch?” Cecil said, walking over to Carlos’s side of the bed and kneeling on the floor with his hands and chin resting on the bed.

-“Hmm…whatever sounds good to you.” Carlos swung his legs over the side of the bed beside him, kissing his head. “No more ice cream and pancakes, though. It was lovely, but, too sweet. I can barely handle you sometimes.”

-Cecil chuckled. “Well then, how about you help me make Ramen and Chicken?”

-“Yeah, but as I scientifically have proven many times it disgusts me to touch meat, so, I’ll do the rest.”

-“Right.” Cecil said, taking Carlos’s hand and walking to the kitchen, getting out a pot,strainer, and skillet.

-Carlos put Cecil’s apron on over him and tied it, kissing his cheek. “You look so wonderfully adorable in that.”

-“Yeah well I try” Cecil said with a blush. He got the chicken out of the freezer(no fuss this time!) and put a few pieces on the skillet, putting it on the burners while simultaneously turning them on.

-“You don’t even have to. You’re just naturally cute. Scientists everywhere are still confused about it. Mostly this one.”

-Cecil blushed redder. “W-well Its doesn't take extensive knowledge of science to know that you hair breaks the laws of science with how perfect it is.”

-Carlos giggled and nuzzled the other’s neck, getting his hair in Cecil’s face and tickling his nose. “I think I might have to cut it again soon…” he said quietly, playfully.

-Cecil turned with a gasp, horrified. “You wouldnt!?”

-“I wouldn’t,” Carlos said, kissing him gently. “I like it better longer. Of course eventually I will have to get it back to this length, but for now it’s safe, and so is your poor heart,” he giggled, kissing Cecil’s collarbone.

-“Neat” Cecil purred, kissing the tip of Carlos’s nose. A Timer went off and Cecil checked the food. “Waters boiling sweetie.”

-Carlos kissed him and playfully whined in disappointment. “Always being interrupted,” he giggled as he poured the ramen in the pot. “But for food I’ll make an exception. Sometimes.”

-Cecil laughed as he stirred the chicken, adding seasoning and flavors. Cecil then set the timer for three minutes. “You know what they say” Cecil said with a purr, and turning to Carlos. “A watched pot never ever in any circumstance change the food in the molecular way you want it to be” He practically whispered in Carlos’s ear.

-Carlos cooed and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. “I’m sure we can find something to do for three minutes,” he said, leaning forward to kiss him.

-Cecil grinned and pushed Carlos deeper into the kiss. By the time the timer rang they had made it back into the living room. They broke apart giggling, and returned to the kitchen to plate their food.

-Carlos nipped his ear when he’d finished and whispered, “You taste so much better…” before prancing off to the table, blushing.

-Cecil set Carlos’s food down in front of him, then sat himself down at the table next to Carlos. “I taste so much better than what?” Cecil purred, leaning in close, then at the last second he sat back up to take a bite of his food, a mischievous grin on his face.

-“Tease,” Carlos stuck his tongue out. “Better than anything.”

-“Anything you say? Even better than say, the taste of science?” Cecil said, smirking.

-“Cecil, science doesn’t taste like anything. Sometimes it smells like chemicals…but you aren’t supposed to put anything in the lab in your mouth. You haven’t done that, right?” he asked a little worriedly.

-“Ummm, well.” Cecil said, nervously.  “You know that thing you had in that box thing last week? I couldn’t help myself, it was   so cool looking! I   only had a small piece about the size of an ice cube.”

-“Cecil!” Carlos exclaimed, “You—the rock looking thing? The pretty rock? You ate a piece of it?! That was, like, pure uranium, Cecil! You —” He grabbed Cecil’s face with both hands and looked at him. “Have you been feeling sick? Vomiting? Any symptoms at all?”

-“Uh no, I don’t think so. I feel fine. Whats uranium?” Cecil queried, concerned for Carlos’s concern.

-“Cecil…please never, ever do that again, okay? With anything. Ever!” He tapped the other’s nose in a sort of scolding way. “It’s a radioactive material, love. If anyone else would have ingested it they would have possibly died, at least gotten horribly sick.” He paused. “What did it taste like?”

-“Mmm, kinda like a cool breeze on a hot day, with a twinge of bite.” Cecil described, thoughtfully.  “I promise not to eat anything looking remotely delicious in your lab again.” He added, kissing the tip of Carlos’s nose.

-“Huh…well, I’m going to be watching you really closely anyway, Ceec, that was a very bad thing to do. Thankfully you do seem fine, though. Good. I couldn’t handle you getting sick from my mistake. At least you’re okay,” he said, scooting to tightly hug him.

-“Your mistake? Carlos, I was the one who ate it.” Cecil wrapped his arms around Carlos, shifting slightly to make eye contact.  “If it did hurt me, it would be my fault alone. After all you have told me many times to be careful around the lab.” Cecil glanced at their now empty plates briefly before turning back to Carlos.  “You are everything to me, and I couldn’t bear to see you hurt yourself over something I did” Cecil caressed Carlos’s cheek then pulled him into a gentle kiss.

-Carlos nuzzled him. “I know…only I guess I should know you can’t resist things you find aesthetically pleasing.”

-“I know, its a curse I’m willing to live with.” Cecil said, touching his nose to Carlos’s.

-“It makes you even more unique, too,” Carlos said, smiling. “I mean really, how many people can say they’ve tasted uranium and lived? No one, Cecil. No one but you. That’s pretty /neat/, isn’t it?”

-“Very neat” Cecil purred.  “You   are even more hard to resist when you enthuse about science” Cecil began to kiss up Carlos’s neck.

-Carlos let out a shaky breath and tilted his head to give the radio host better access. “Y-yeah? I try…”

-Cecil pushed down until he was practically on top of Carlos, lying down semi-awkwardly on the kitchen chairs. Cecil lifted his head to look into Carlos’s eyes, only to knock his head painfully on the underside of the table, unable to suppress laughter at the broken moment.

-“Ohh, my poor baby,” Carlos cooed, rubbing Cecil’s head and kissing him. “We should probably not do this somewhere you can get hurt.”

-Cecil stuck his tongue out playfully.  “Where shall our new destination be located” Cecil whispered, leaning down into Carlos’s ear, mindful of the table this time.

-Carlos whimpered a little and kissed him, breathlessly murmuring, “Couch?”

-“Couch it is!” Cecil said, sitting up, dodging the table this time, while helping Carlos up by his arms.”Watch your head” Cecil added quickly.

-“Thanks,” Carlos giggled, taking the other’s hand when he stood up, kissing him and then dropping onto the couch when they got there, tugging Cecil on top of him, running his hands through Cecil’s hair.

-Cecil cupped his hands around Carlos’s face, holding into a passionate kiss. “Talk more science?” Cecil begged between breaths, then kissing Carlos’s neck to allow him to speak.

-“Ah—ah…I…hmm…um, science.” He breathed harshly and tilted his head to give Cecil more access. “Um…k-kissing releases—ah—oxytocin, which is why it—” He shifted and whimpered. “Feels s-so good…m-makes you…live longer…feel more safe…happier…ugh…”

-Cecil's kisses got more and more erotic, the longer Carlos spoke until Cecil finally couldn't resist and took over his mouth. “Your...mind..is..beautiful” Cecil spoke between breaths, running his hands up and down Carlos’s sides, until reaching a very known ticklish spot. Cecil smirked through the kiss.

-Carlos squeaked and squirmed. “Hey!” he giggled, trying to push Cecil’s hand away. “Ceec!”

-Cecil laughed and tickled harder, while simultaneously holding Carlos’s head down with kisses, pausing only to let Carlos catch a breath, before continuing.

-Carlos reached up and ran his fingers through Cecil’s hair, groaning softly, still writhing from the tickles, but he didn’t know if it was worth it to stop the kisses…

-Cecil broke from the kiss, laughing, and stopped tickling, laying his head gently on Carlos’s shoulder.

-Carlos chuckled breathlessly and pet his hair. “Taking advantage of how distracted I am by you to tickle me. Tsk tsk. For shame.”

-“You make it too easy” Cecil laughed, adding another small poke in Carlos’s side.

-“Oh yeah?” Carlos murmured, tucking a finger under Cecil’s arm and wiggling it to tickle him, grinning. “How’s that, huh?”

-Cecil squealed, pushing away Carlos’s hand, but to little avail with the limited movement on the couch. Through the wiggling and squirming, Cecil somehow found himself underneath Carlos, and even more at his mercy.

-Carlos gave his best, most evil sounding chuckle (which ended up still being too high pitched to really be successful) and kissed at Cecil’s neck, grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head. “You’re mine now,” he purred.

-Cecil squirmed while also tilting his head back with a slight moan, and braced himself for the onslaught.

-“My perfect…wonderful…lovely…Cecil,” Carlos said, kissing him deeply after every word, then nibbling on his neck. “I love you.”

-Cecil took in each kiss with grace and a smile.  “I love you too, my beautiful Carlos” Cecil said breathlessly, anticipation making him shudder.

-Carlos giggled at his shudder and pushed their hips together, tilting his head innocently. “Do you want something, love?”

-“Depends on what your going to give me” Cecil purred, lowering his voice to bass levels.

-Carlos moaned a bit and nuzzled the other’s neck. “God I love your voice…” he mumbled, as if he hadn’t told him a thousand times before. “Whatever you want, baby. Always.” -“You are all I want.” Cecil said, keeping his voice low and alluring. -Carlos blushed and kissed him. “And you are all I need,” he replied softly.

-Cecil attempted to   wrap Carlos in an embrace, but were still restrained by Carlos’s hands, so he just contently kissed back, letting another moan loose.

-“I like makin’ you make those cute noises,” Carlos cooed, releasing the other’s wrists so Cecil could put them around him.

-Cecil grinned, and gently slid his hands up Carlos’s torso, and pulled him into a slow and passionate kiss, and trailed his fingers up and down Carlos’s back.

-Carlos hummed happily and nuzzled him again. “So perfect,” he murmured against his lips, smiling.

-Cecil wrapped his arms around Carlos in an embrace, and they snuggled for awhile. Cecil was the first to fall asleep.

-Carlos continued to stroke his fingers through Cecil’s hair, his head tucked under Cecil’s chin, occasionally very gently pressing his lips to Cecil’s neck, smiling a little if he made a soft noise in his sleep. “You’re so beautiful,” he finally murmured, closing his eyes, utterly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thay are so adorable <3 the next chapter might be the last, but we will have to see where it goes.  
> also another almost sex tease XD


End file.
